Vehicle cabs or vehicle seats, which are used in particular in commercial vehicles, usually have to meet a number of requirements nowadays. In particular, they should provide the vehicle occupant with as much comfort as possible and a high level of individual adjustment options. For this purpose, many commercial vehicle seats are provided, for example between an upper part and a lower part, with a height-adjustable scissor-action frame comprising two scissor arms and pneumatic vertical suspension. The following explanations, however, apply equally to an upper part and a lower part of a vehicle cab.
It is generally known to arrange a compressed-air spring on the scissor-action frame such that said spring is arranged for example either between the two scissor arms or between one of the scissor arms and the lower part, and is supported on the scissor-action frame. Said compressed-air spring can be set with regard to the air volume contained therein. In particular, vibrational movements of the scissor-action frame can be transmitted to a device for setting the air volume, in order to allow the vibrations to decrease.
Automatic weight-adjustment for vehicle seats is known from the prior art, for example from DE 10 2005 051 228 B4 and DE 10 2007 032 897 A1. In this case, the seat moves automatically to an optimal height, for example in the centre of the vibration range, independent of the weight of the driver. Individual adjustment of the seat height is not disclosed here, however.